1. Technical Field
The inventions relate to noise reduction, and in particular to enhancing acoustic signals that may comprise speech signals.
2. Related Art
Speech communication may suffer from the effects of background noise. Background noise may affect the quality and intelligibility of a conversation and, in some instances, prevent communication.
Interference is common in vehicles. It may affect hands free systems that are susceptible to the temporally variable characteristics that may define some noises. Some systems that attempt to suppress these noises through spectral differences that may distort speech. These systems may dampen the spectral components affected by noise that may include speech without removing the noise.
Due to the limited amount of time available to adapt to noise, some systems are not successful in blocking its time-variant nature. Unfortunately, non-stationary disturbances are common in many applications.